After the battle
by Joy-girl
Summary: After the whirl cup, Misty has some second thoughts, and Ash is there to encourage her.


cI know I have a lot more to update! But I thought this would be a cute quickie. So um, yeah. This is written right after the whirl islands. 

Ages ~

Ash ~ 14

Misty ~ 14

Dedicated to Ashy-boy ^-~ You'll see why. Or at least you SHOULD. (And I'm SUPPOSED to say his name on ff.net is Animorphs17. Are you HAPPY now?)

After the battle 

**   Ash yawned. **He got up from the cough he was sitting on and stretched. Pikachu looked up curiously at him. "Pika?"

  "Don't worry Pikachu. I think I'm just going to bed now."

  Pikachu nodded in understanding. Ash looked at him. "Where's Brock and Misty?" 

  Pikachu snickered and pointed over to the left. Ash only glanced and knew what it was. Ash sighed. There was Brock, flirting with Nurse Joy. Where's Misty when you need her? Speaking of Misty… Ash looked back at Pikachu. "Where's Misty?" He asked.

  Pikachu shrugged. "Pikachu pika."

  "Hey Brock?" Ash called over to the love struck Brock. Brock acknowledged him by he wave of a hand. "Have you seen Misty around?"  

  Brock barely turned around and answered him, "I think she's outside somewhere."

  Nurse joy heard this and glanced over at Ash. "You may want to get her then, it's almost closing time!" 

  Ash nodded. "Alright. I'll be back soon." Ash grabbed some poke'balls from the counter, told Pikachu to wait there, and headed out the door. Pikachu just shrugged and went back to entertaining Togepi on the couch. 

  "Wonder why Misty is outside this late at night." Ash mumbled to himself. He scanned the area. No Misty. "Misty!" He called out. "Misty where are you?" He hugged himself a bit. It was cold tonight. "Brrr, I guess it's usual to be cold at night by the sea." Ash's face lit up. Quickly he raced of to the east. "If I'm correct, I think I know where Misty is."

  He pushed through the bush a bit. He was right. There she was, right in front of him, leaning over the rail. Ash stood there for a moment staring at her. He remembered a few days ago when he woke up in the middle of the night and saw misty. He remembered how he noticed how pretty she was standing there, and how she was actually more of a girl then his best friend, or both. Ash shook his head. "I have to stop thinking about that!" Ash mumbled to himself.

  Silently he crept out of the bushes and moved next to misty. He looked at her for a moment then out at the sea where the whirl cup was held just that morning.

   Realizing, she wasn't going to notice him, Ash cleared his throat. Startled Misty turned to him. "Ash! I didn't notice you coming." She blushed for a moment then turned back to the stadium. 

   Ash raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you staring at?"

  Misty shook her head. "I'm not staring."

  "You sure look like you staring at something."

  Misty opened her mouth to comment, but just shook her head. "NO, I'm thinking." 

  Ash cocked his head. "About what?"

  Misty smiled and shook her head. She stood up straight and turned away from the stadium. "It's nothing, Ash, don't worry about it." She gave him a sad, tired smile.    

  Ash looked at Misty then shook his head. "I know something's bothering you, what is it?"

  Misty bit her lip and started walking towards the pokemon center. "Come on Ash. I'm sure they're all waiting for us."

  Ash stood his ground and stubbornly shook his head. "No. I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me what's wrong."

  Misty almost laughed; she looked into Ash's determined eyes and sighed. How could she not give in? "It's just, " She took a deep breath and continued. "I really wanted to be the winner. I wanted to be the water master. I wanted to live up to what I've told everyone. But," Misty looked down. "I c-I just can't!" Misty could feel the tears coming to her eyes and she looked back towards the stadium, away from Ash. "Maybe I'm not made out to be a water master. I tried. Really I did! I tried my best! But my best wasn't good enough. Maybe I should just give up – "

  "No!" Ash turned her forcefully to face him, but she still kept her head down. "Don't EVER give up!" Misty still looked down dejectedly. "I KNOW you can do it! You beat me!" Misty smiled a bit, but still didn't look at him. Ash took a deep breath and continued. "Remember when I tried to be the pokemon master? I just needed more time. I'm much more experienced now! I'm sure in the next whirl cup tournament; you'll be the winner! You'll smoke 'em all away!"

   Misty looked up at Ash. Her eyes were still glassy, but no more tears were falling. Ash still ha a hold on her shoulder and wouldn't let go until he knew Misty wasn't giving up on her dream. Misty was still silent so Ash continued. "I'm not going to give up on my dream no matter what, and you shouldn't either," Ash took a deep breathe and looked into Misty's eyes. "And do you know why?" She smiled and shook her head. "Because you have us by your side one hundred percent!" 

  Misty's eyes watered. Ash looked worried and thought he did or said something wrong. Misty noticed his worried look and hugged him. "Thank-you." She whispered in his ear. Misty let him go and Ash scratched the back of his head. "No problem. We should be getting back now."

  Ash turned and walked away, but was stopped by Misty's question. "Hey Ash?"

Ash stopped and turned to Misty. 

  "What gives you inspiration?" Misty's curious question brought a blush to Ash's face, which made Ash glad it was dark. "Well, Pikachu, and, you." Ash smiled at her and quickly turned away back to the Pokemon center. 

  Misty just stood there and smiled. "Maybe he…"

"Come on!"  Ash called out. 

"I'm coming!" Misty yelled back. Misty ran through the bush and stood before Ash who was waiting for her. They both smiled at each other and walked back to pokemon center with a smile on their faces. 

Okay, so this was a cute, short thing, but I thought if Ash can have his sad point after he lost, ten so can misty! Actually, this is the first time I haven't written a pure AAMRN. Wow…

~Smile Jesus loves you!


End file.
